


Day Jobs

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [9]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Cameras, Childhood Sweethearts, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember in grade school when you used to take pictures of me in your garage?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cece/Jess - camera. Generally takes place after 4.04.

“This one isn’t terrible,” Jess said, picking out Schmidt’s ‘just took a sip of too-hot coffee’ modeling picture.  “I like the danger.”

“I felt the peril,” Schmidt agreed, thumbing through his iPad for more choices.

“So did I,” Cece said dryly, slinging an arm over Jess’ shoulders.  “Remember in grade school when you used to take pictures of me in your garage?”

“Your first portfolio shots,” Jess said, smiling.  “We used my dad’s bedspread as the backdrop.”

Cece grinned, remembering that day well—she posed like the girls she loved in magazines, hands on her hips, a fan blowing her hair all over the place, while Jess snapped pictures on a disposable camera while yelling encouragements.  “You know, I still have a few of those.”

Jess grinned, ducking to hide her smile.  “That’s so weird, I do too.”  Cece knew they were both remembering the rest of that afternoon when they collapsed into giggles on the floor, the camera forgotten as they looked at each other and shared a kiss, a small chaste grade-school kiss that didn’t end in awkwardness or fear, just affection.  “And look at you now, Cece.  A grown up model.”

Cece pulled Jess in and kissed her on the side of her face.  “Look at us both.  We could be doing worse.”

“Could be doing _better_ ,” Schmidt muttered from across the room, but it was just Cece and Jess in their own little world once more.


End file.
